It Was An Honest Mistake
by Artistic20
Summary: Loki was fascinated by the immortals who resided on Midgard. He decided to go there himself to uncover their mysteries. He did not expect to spend the night with one and return to Asgard with child. Anya is sent to live in Olympus after her birth and is kept in the dark about her parentage until the day the Chitauri filled the skies.


It Was An Honest Mistake

**I was reading some fanfiction and I found a story about Sally Jackson actually being Loki in disguise for so many years. The story was never actually finished and it ended at a very good part and it drove me nuts that it was never finished. So I wrote my own kinda spin off. It's got another OC but this one is younger than the one in my last story and I hope that the cute factor is really high up in there. **

****The movie Thor has not happened yet and Loki is not aware of his parentage. He still is frustrated at Odin for favoring Thor but is not as radical about it yet. ****

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own the Avengers. I know. It sucks. I could do so much with that kind of power. Mwah ha ha...**

**Intro**

Loki POV (3rd person limited)

Loki was aware of the immortal beings that resided on Midgard. They are, however, confined to their planet as they cannot be separated from their source of power for great lengths of time. As they are confined to Earth, the All Father never found it necessary to draw a treaty with them since they are no threat to Asgard or to the other realms. Loki found it curious that these beings had practically the same abilities as Asgardians with the addition of immortality yet were made to be so weak and dependent as they could not travel between realms. He made the decision to visit Midgard and decide for himself what these beings that called themselves gods were all about.

* * *

Loki didn't mean for it to happen. He had neglected to be careful.

He had travelled to Midgard using one of his secret paths and was under the disguise of a woman in her mid twenties. Loki kept his hair and eyes the same color and changed shape of everything else to give herself an appealing aura so that any Greek gods who were roaming about would be immediately attracted. Loki hoped to gather the information that he came for by seducing one of them. He had no idea who he would attract that night at the boardwalk and how that evening would change both of their lives.

Loki felt the aura of power stemming off of one particular male in the crowd and knew he had located one of the beings that he seeked. Loki introduced himself as Lucy Ross, a native of New York, and was at the boardwalk to have a night to herself. The gentleman kindly responded that his name was Zeus and that he had come to the boardwalk to relax as well.

Loki would never be able to tell you why, but that night with Zeus had been one of the most exciting nights of his life. They talked of philosophy (since it was, in a way, universal) and somehow the subject of monarchies versus democracy was brought up, which led to another stimulating conversation between the two. The questions that Loki had been meaning to ask him had flown out the window as they spent the rest of the night together.

It wasn't till the next morning that Zeus explained to 'Lucy' what he really was and if 'Lucy' ever needed to contact him, to go to the Empire State Building and tell the man standing near the elevators that you need to go to the 600th floor. Loki had gotten all his questions answered during Zeus' explanation. They said farewell to each other then went their separate ways.

* * *

Loki had been sick every morning for several weeks and could not understand what was causing him to become ill. He thought it to be a temporary ailment that would only cause him grief for several days but this was not normal. For several days, he researched in the library self diagnosing spells so he could find out for himself what was causing him to be sick so much. The results were not what he expected after he performed the ritual, he was with child. A baby girl.

He had not realized how much of a consequence his female form combined with his night with Zeus would cause. The child would be born out of wedlock and while that may not seem of importance to the earthbound gods, those of asgard would not be as accepting of it. Everything was incredibly traditional and his child may be a princess by birth but any chance of becoming a queen was nonexistent for no suitor would take her because of the events surrounding her birth.

He did not want a life of ridicule for the child that he had already begun to love. The safest place for her would be with Zeus in Olympus.


End file.
